icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Fulghum
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA | career_start = 1998 | career_end = }} Luke Fulghum (born October 16, 1980 in Colorado Springs, Colorado) is an American professional ice hockey player, currently playing for the Coventry Blaze in the EIHL. Fulghum began his career in 1998 playing at junior level for the Waterloo Black Hawks in Waterloo, Iowa. The Black Hawks are a Tier 1 junior level hockey team, but despite the high standard, Fulghum adapted well, playing in 52 USHL games and scoring 30 points. His production would improve the following season to a point per game in a 47 game spell, helping the Black Hawks into the post-season. In his final season in Waterloo, Fulghum featured in 21 games and scored 31 points before being traded mid-season to the Dubuque Fighting Saints, fierce rivals to the Black Hawks. Again Fulghum would consistently score points, managing 31 points in 34 games to the end of the season. For the 2001–02 season, Fulghum would move into college hockey, signing for the University of Denver in his home state of Colorado. In his first season at NCAA level, Fulghum took time to adapt but established himself as a regular player, scoring 12 points in 35 games. This would improve in the 2002–03 season to 28 points in 40 games. After four productive seasons in Denver, Fulghum would total 112 points and move on to the ill-fated AHL St. John's Maple Leafs, but would move on after just two games. He would split the 2005–06 season between the ECHL Pensacola Ice Pilots and the AHL Toronto Marlies. Fulghum would again play for the Marlies in the 2006–07 season, but spent the majority of the season again at ECHL level, this time with the Columbia Inferno. For 2007–08, Fulghum became a Bridgeport Sound Tigers player, but again failed to establish himself, playing just once before returning to ECHL level. This would be with the Stockton Thunder. After just five games another mid-season move would ensue, this time to the Elmira Jackals. With a regular run in the team, Fulghum again found his scoring touch, with 24 points in 34 games, totals that would push the Jackals into the post-season where Fulghum would score 4 points in 6 games prior to the Jackals elimination. In the summer of 2008, Fulghum made the decision to play his hockey in Europe for the first time, signing for the EIHL Manchester Phoenix, a team icing at the highest level of hockey in the United Kingdom. The deal was announced in August 2008 by head coach Tony Hand. Fulghum's first season in UK ice hockey was a positive one which showed off his high work-rate and point scoring ability - Fulghum would score 84 points in just 67 games. At the end of the season due to off-ice financial problems the Phoenix would choose to play in the EPL instead, meaning they could not keep Fulghum on their roster due to him not having a dual passport. He opted to remain in the EIHL and in June 2009 signed for the Coventry Blaze. Career statistics *Includes league/post season games only, correct up to 14/08/08 External links * *Luke Fulghum Personal Profile, Manchester Phoenix Official Website *Phoenix Add Right Winger Luke, Manchester Phoenix Official Website, 07/08/08 Category:Born in 1980 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Columbia Inferno players Category:Coventry Blaze players Category:Dubuque Fighting Saints players Category:Elmira Jackals (ECHL) players Category:Manchester Phoenix players Category:Pensacola Ice Pilots players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:Stockton Thunder players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Denver Pioneers players